A Very Cold Day
by thedoctors-bluebox
Summary: Pipeyna one shot. Piper is looking for the perfect way to spend the day with her girlfriend, so when the lake freezes over it gives her the perfect opportunity...


It was Christmas in New Rome. Every street was adorned with glittering fairy lights and tall fir trees decked with tinsel stood proudly on every street corner. Romans wandered through the snow dusted streets holding warm hot chocolate in paper cups in their hands, letting the warmth seep through their gloves into their frost-bitten hands. Even Terminus had been spotted in a Santa hat, although that was possibly because someone had sneaked it onto his head and he had no arms to take it off.

Another effect of the weather was that the lake just on the camp border froze solid. Piper was delighted. Reyna didn't often get time off from her Praetor duties, so when she had time to spend with Piper, Piper wanted it to be special. Which was why she was waiting by the frozen lake with two pairs of rented ice skates for her girlfriend to arrive.

Reyna arrived exactly on time, true to her strict Roman praetor self. The first thing Piper saw was Reyna's breath spiralling into the air, before Reyna's beautifully angular face appeared over the crest of the hill. She jogged down the hill until she reached Piper.

"Why are we doing this? It's freezing!" said Reyna with a shiver, pulling her coat tight around her.

"Good to see you too!" Said Piper, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and reaching up on her tiptoes so she could peck her on the cheek.

Reyna rolled her eyes, and begrudged her a kiss back.

Piper grinned, and began pulling Reyna over to where she had dropped the skates. Within minutes they were booted up and ready to go.

"Let's go!" giggled Piper, dashing onto the ice. She quickly did a couple of laps, getting used to the ice. It had been a while since she had last skated, but it wasn't long until she was twirling and gliding across the surface. She turned to see Reyna, who was standing with one foot still on the land, her face set in concentration.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper, gliding over to her.

"Nothing!" said Reyna, a little too quickly. She stepped onto the ice and immediately tumbled forwards into Piper's arms.

"Steady on there!" chuckled Piper, catching Reyna by the elbows and holding her up. "Hang on a sec... you told me you could skate!"

Reyna's cheeks flushed red. "Well...maybe I exaggerated my skills a little."

"More like a lot! Have you ever even skated before?"

Reyna gave Piper one of her looks.

"Okay okay! It's fine! I'll teach you..." Piper began to skate slowly backwards, holding Reyna's hands to pull her along. "See! You're not so bad. Just angle your feet a little more... that's it!"

The air was soon filled with laughter as the two girls made their way around the surface of the lake, taking it in turns to nearly pull each other over in an excuse to cling tighter to each other. Reyna was a quick learner, and soon she could just about wobble a short way on her own, a smile permanently tugging at the corners of her mouth. Then suddenly her leg flew out from under her, and the landed on the ice with a thump.

Piper skated over, trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?"

"I have fought monsters and Titans and entire armies. I think I can handle a little fall."

Piper snorted. "Sorry Reyna!" she said, wiping a tear from her eyes. "It's just hard to take you seriously when you're lying on the ground!"

"Insolent girl!" said Reyna, putting on her strict Praetor voice. "I am your leader! Come here!" She grabbed Piper by the ankle, pulling her over so she landed on top of her. The two girls giggled, rubbing their noses together.

"Admit it. You're having fun." said Piper, booping Reyna's nose.

"Maybe I am." Reyna admitted. She leaned her head forwards so she could kiss Piper softly on the lips. "But _not_ because of the skating."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't skate on random unchecked frozen lakes you could fall in and die these guys know what they're doing and it's probably magic ice or something you get me don't do anything stupid thanks xxx Feedback always appreciated!**


End file.
